Andy Brookes
Andy Brookes is one of the new great talents who have joined EWA several months ago. Andy has fought hard to earn respect, Also to win several championships in his time in the EWA. He joined the EWA on March 2008, Andy Brookes signed a Developemental Contract with DWF. Andy was set in a Rivarly against Johnny Enmity and Nightmare who also had their sights on the DWF Championship, After winning the DWF Championship in April, Andy overcame an Injury in his knee which took Andy out of Action for 1 month, making him surrender the DWF Championship. Andy healed after a month and was promoted to Main Roster after a Tryout Match in his comeback. In April, After his comeback to the EWA, Andy joined Maverick Jones in a stable which included, Andy Brookes, Maverick Jones and JGH. JGH suddendtly retired from the business. In June, Maverick Jones helped Andy to win his first EWA Championship Title, The United States Championship. In July, Andy retained his championship against a returning Virus, Andy went on to hold the United States Championship for almost a month before losing it to Captain Awesome in a 5 Man Elimination Match. In the same night, Although he lost the United States Title, He won the Smash Division Championship in the 2nd Part of the Match, Defeating Brezzy Frostbite, Annihilator, Virus in an edition of Tenacious Conflict. Andy is the current Smash Division Champion, and is currently in a Rivarly with Brezzy Frostbite which seeks the Smash Division Championship at Desperate Measures. Andy defeated Brezzy to retain the Smash Title, Andy also defeated Brezzy in several tag team matches and singles matches building momentum for Desperate Measures. Maverick Jones made a come back and tried to help Andy out of the culture that he had joined. Andy took Maverick´s advice. Andy entered the Survival Royale at Strive to Survive PPV, He came up short after being eliminated by Tenney. Which The Eagle won. In August, Andy turned his sights to the United World Heavyweight Championship, Challenging The Rock for the right to face the World Champion at Last Rites in September. At Last Rites, Andy Brookes gave it his best at the Steel Last Rites Match, But came up short after falling unconscious during the match due to blood loss. Scott Buster won the Last Rites Match becoming Champion. In that same night, Aragorn took Buster title after cashing in his Money in the Bank Contract, Beating Buster to become Champion. The following week, Andy lost the Smash Division Championship to Scott Buster, Then his stable member of the Justice League. Buster was accused of consuming Drugs, and was stripped of his championship and was Awarded back to Andy Brookes. Andy was then placed against James Matthews, Andy defeated James. The Following week Brookes had to the face the Contender for the World Title, JGH. Andy came up short against JGH losing after a Neckbreaker. Andy wanted a World Title match, He was booked in a match against Virus to determine the next challenger to the title. Andy won making him the next challenger against JGH, who that night became World Champion. When his Title match came up, Andy gave it everything he had got, taking JGH to the limit but still coming up short. After that loss, Andy suffered a loss against Phenomena and then to a Newcomer named Nero who took his Smash Championship. In that very match, Andy suffered a knee injury taking him out of action for 3 Months. After from recovering from his injury, Andy challenged for the World Title again, Falling against Phenomena and JGH, Although Andy wasn´t pinned in that match. After that Match, EWA closed down, and Andy disappeared from the wrestling world... During his time on USW, Andy became USW World Champion and USW Tag Team Champion... Anthony Felix Andy appeared on Worldwide Professional Wrestling under the name of Anthony Felix... Anthony Felix joined WPW looking to return to his maximum level of Competition. Felix made a great debut, at WPW´s first PPV, Unholy Lust defeating Superdude by Pinfall. After that win, Anthony used the momentum from Unholy lust to defeat TNT and Angel Morgan with his tag team partner Dakondamned. The following week an Intercontinental Championship tournament was announced, Felix was booked into it, In the first round he defeated his tag team partner Dakondamned to advance into the semi-finals, In the Semi Finals, Felix defeated Chris Caspian by Submission to advance into the Finals. He will face his long time friend, Phenomena in a Falls count anywhere match. Category:Wrestlers